Manipulating His Heart
by Penally1
Summary: In an alternate universe where Momo Hinamori was sent to Karakura Town instead of Rukia Kuchiki ,and Ichigo Kurosaki becomes Aizen's ally, what will the outcome be. And what will happen when a new character emerges? Part of a larger series of Fan Fiction's I'm working on called "Arekkusu Is God." Original Cover Image was created by Leah Julia on the website Photobucket dot com.


**An Alternate Storyline of Bleach**

"**Manipulating His Heart"**

_Disclaimer: __I do not own any of the characters within __this other than __my Own Characters __(OC's)__. __I am not affliated with __Tite Kubo __(the owners of Bleach)__in any manner or form__._

_Author's Note: __This Fan Fiction tells a possible Alternate Storyline for Bleach from slightly before Series 1 of the Anime version, up to wherever I've watched at the time__I would also like to have the time to tell that this is my first Fan Fiction so it may be slightly unsatisfactory at first, thanks for reading.__I haven't completely yet decided on where this Fan Fiction is going but it's part of a larger series of Fan Fictions called "Arekkusu Is God", I also want to state that i'm lazy and can't ever be bothered to create deadlines for myself so the updates will be within an irregular fashion. I'm also stuck between rating this as T or M, I'll let you guys decide and whether you want sexual content as well. One final thing; I don't speak Youth or Text-talk so I probably won't understand if people are asking for lemons (still don't know what that means) or stuff._

Speech Legend:

"Standard Speech"

"_Mental Speech and/or Thoughts"_

"Stress on Speech"

**CHAPTER 1-DISCOVERING THE DEAD**

The residents of the Soul Society were all relaxing to a blissful summers day, less and less hollows had been appearing and they were all looking forward to the Fireworks (being launched by the Shiba's) at the next festival. Even the worst of the Districts had calmed down (at least for a while) but within the Seireitei, the monthly meeting for all the Captains had just ended and the beginnings of a remarkable journey were in place. Momo Hinamori wearing her Shihakushō (the Shinigami's uniform) and her little blue hat, began walking to the 5th Division's barracks before turning a corner and walking into her Captain, Sōsuke Aizen.

"Oh! Captain, I'm so sorry!" Momo exclaimed after falling over.

"Don't worry Momo, I was just looking for you." Aizen smiled, before bending down and offering his hand for Momo to grab. "We've just decided about what is to happen with Grand Fisher."

"Oh?" Momo asked curiously as she grabbed his hand and was pulled up "Have we caught him then?"

Aizen's face slightly darkened before speaking.

"No, but he's killed many Shinigami already, we've decided that we need to send a Lieutenant to successfully stop him. And as I knew that you were recently getting bored without any missions, I volunteered you. I hope you don't mind." Aizen asked.

"Of course not Captain, but this is rather unexpected." Momo continued "So when am I leaving?"

"In about half an hour Momo." Aizen said, his smile starting to return.

"Half an hour! I've got to say bye to Rukia before I leave and tell her I'm sorry." Momo exclaimed before turning round to run.

"Just don't get yourself hurt Momo!" Aizen shouted as Momo sprinted off to the 13th Division's barracks.

"I won't!" Momo called back "I'll be back before you know it Captain!"

Aizen followed her with his eyes before turning and started going back to the 5th Division's barracks.

Rukia Kuchiki left from her Brothers Mansion and had finished paying her respects to Hisana before leaving to talk to her Captain, Jūshirō Ukitake about whether she would be getting a mission to the World Of The Living. Suddenly though, before she could walk 10 meters, Momo ran into her making both of them fall over.

"Careful Momo! What are you doing here anyway? You're not meant to be coming over til later." Rukia asked indignantly.

"I came to say that I can't come later as I have a mission in the World Of The Living." Momo quickly replied "I'm meant to take out Grand Fisher after how many Shinigami he's killed already."

"Damn, Byakuya said that a Lieutenant would be more likely of going than me." Rukia sighed exasperatedly before continuing "Well good luck Momo, I guess you'd hurry before you're scolded for being late."

Momo nodded before running off again.

"And be careful!" Rukia added before she lost sight of Momo. Rukia sighed thinking of how she had wanted a break from the Soul Society, and then she wished Momo the best of luck in Karakura Town.

As Momo ran by to the Keeper of the Hell Butterflies, she passed the Captain of the 10th Division, Tōshirō Hitsugaya as well as the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hey Lil' Shirō!"

"Thats Hitsugaya- Taichō to you Momo!"

"Ah Captain. Can't you loosen up a bit? It's not like we're up to anything and she's off to the World Of The Living for a while!"

"Yes Rangiku, we aren't up to anything. But you are! Aren't you!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Captain." Rangiku quickly replies her long hair swinging with her large breasts as she crosses her arms and leans down to the young prodigy.

"So Rangiku, if I check under or behind the sofa in the office I won't find unfinished paperwork?"

Rangiku splutters a bit before Shunpoing away.

"Matsumoto!" As the white haired prodigy also begins to Shunpo away, he quickly passes by Momo and whispers.

"Be careful, Momo."

The young woman surprises herself as she manages not only to hear Tōshirō as he spoke but to be able to follow his movement away from the area, a slight gasp of shock and her mouth slightly open.

She quickly shakes herself of the shock and turns to grab the Hell Butterfly before opening a Senkaimon and leaving.

As the sun rises in Karakura Town, light passing over the rooftops a young man arises. His bright orange spiked hair almost glowing ethereally as he arises. His tall lanky body is clothed with a purple t-shirt with red outlines upon the arm and neck and in bright yellow, the words "Nice Vibe" are printed and a pair of Denim jeans with ripped knees. After sitting on his bed for a moment, he scowls and waves his hand around before scratching the back of his head.

"Hey! I can tell that you're there, you do know that right?" the man addresses to the air.

A pale being appears before him, a small young girl wearing a red and white striped tank top and shorts.

"H-hello..." she began timidly.

The man's face lightens up immediately upon seeing her.

"Ah, hey! I was going to bring you some more flowers today."

Upon hearing this, the girl sniff's and wipes away a tear.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

The girl nods before clearing her throat and speaking again.

"Some... Some men knocked over the last vase of flowers, when skating by."

His face quickly went back to his signature scowl before he let out a sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll tell them not to do it anymore, so don't cry okay?" He grabbed her chin and pointed her head high. "Let the world see you're smile and don't let anything stop you."

The girl quickly nodded and bowed before leaving.

"ICHIGO!"

The door flew open to reveal a black haired man wearing a Doctor's Cape leaping towards the younger man.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo retorted before kicking his father; Isshin Kurosaki face down into the ground. "You're meant to be my father not an assassin!"

"There is nothing left I can teach you, my son..."

Ichigo groaned and left the room whilst his father twitched on the floor.


End file.
